nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Remyn
Remyn was a male human fighter in the Emeron campaign. Summary Sargent Remyn was a soldier in the Lurinlund cavalry and one of the only ranking soldiers left alive after the Second Battle of Undying Rage. He died fighting in the Battle of Hardale. He was a grizzled, surly veteran who was a good man in spite of being quite rough around the edges. Background Remyn was a veteran fighter and rider who had served in the Lurinlund army, and later cavalry. He joined the military when he was 16 and continued to serve for the rest of his life rising to the rank of Sargent. In 1159 word of an undead army marching on the Plains of Galmar towards the Lurinlund border was detected, and Sir Valin Taire rallied the army and a number of hastily collected conscripts to march east and meet them. Sargent Remyn was with this force. Battles of Undying Rage Sir Valin led the Lurinlund forces against Mingolf the Soulcrusher's undead in the First Battle of Undying Rage. The Lurinlund forces were soundly defeated. The force pulled back to the town of Hardale, where they were rallied by Sir Winston Templeton and reinforced with soldiers and conscripts from Fulton and Hardale. Remyn served under Sir Winston and fought in the Second Battle of Undying Rage. Again, the force was defeated and this time the officer core was decimated. Remyn found himself as one of the few soldiers of any rank left and only two officers survived. The army retreated back to Hardale again. As the army was retreating Sir Winston's niece, Edella Montfort, arrived with the rest of the Joined of Vesper. Due to the lack of leadership Edella claimed command of the army as Acting General and led the force to Hardale. The Battle of Hardale The army regrouped in Hardale and prepared to defend it against the undead force. Acting General Edella Montfort placed Beybulat Tasho in command of the Baronial Cavalry. This caused some dissension in the ranks, as Beybulat was a Galmarian (though one from a wholly different tribe than the one in the enemy army.) Coronet Devroth, the last cavalry officer left, came down hard on the men who grumbled about Beybulat's appointment and demanded that their new commander be given a chance to prove himself. Sargent Remyn backed Devroth and the men quickly fell into line. Remyn fought in the Battle of Hardale, the Calvary proved vital to defeating the Galmarian footmen and horsemen under the command of Soldrol the Heartbreaker, though they took some casualties and Coronet Devroth was killed. Once the Galmari forces were slain Beybulat ordered the cavalry to ride through the town to reach the east wall, where Mingolf the Soulcrusher and a huge force of zombies had breached the wall and routed or killed the forces defending the wall. The force slammed into Mingolf's force of zombies, taking heavy casualties but bringing relief to the unit of Fulton conscripts struggling against the horde. The cavalry took crippling casualties in the action however, and Sergeant Remyn was among the fallen. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs